


Just a few One-Shots

by Silberbullet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Will propably mostly be Skye-centric





	1. A name is a weakness (Daisy & Coulson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What always kept getting on my nerves was the way Coulson behaved in Rosalinds presence in the beginning. Sure he protected Daisy but surely there could have been a different way. Sacrificing Lincoln wasn´t the right way in my opinion. Also he rather freely gave information to the "enemy" that could have broken their spine if handled the wrong way.

„You can´t just go around telling people my name! Especially not to people like Rosalind Price. You could have told her every other name. You could have made one up for god´s sage!” There was anger tightly laced into Daisy´s tone as she stood before Phil Coulson.

“A name doesn´t change anything.”

“A name changes everything! When you know a person’s name you have a certain hold, a certain leverage on them. A name gives them the change to find out more about you. The whole time I kept my name close to my chest. Now she can go around and ask our other agents about me. Agents that barely know myself but enough about my powers. About my relationships with this team and with S.H.I.E.L.D. in itself. A name in the wrong hands becomes a weakness, Coulson. It can be used as a weapon.”

“I pretty sure that she won´t use it against you.” Coulson sounded rather confident about what he said.

“Sure she will. She now not only has a picture but a name. One could start a war with just that. I will have to change my programs that check the internet about pictures and so on about me now thanks to you. You could have denied me being one of your team. I could have defended myself against her and her lackeys while they knew nothing about me. Now she knows my name, how I look and about my powers.” Coulson´s answer only fueled Daisy´s anger more. Why couldn´t he understand? After she left the orphanage she had erased every trace of herself as fast as she could. So she could stay hidden and in the shadows of society. She had so many bad memories that she just wanted to vanish.

“If someone tells her just by change that my old name was Skye or that my parents where Calvin Johnson and Jiaying she can find out a ton more about me. If she finds out I was Rising Tide then all hell will break loose. She could decide to take me in just because of what I did while working with them. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. took me in I was a troublemaker, breaking laws as I went and hell you know about that! Not exactly what I did but enough to know that I don´t have a white west!”

“If she wants an exchange of knowledge then she will have to be careful, Daisy. She can´t just do everything she wants with your name and picture.”

“Not everyone is as straight laced as you, D.C.. Sometimes in the future she will use the knowledge she has gathered and when that happens I leave. I´m not going to stay and play the good little agent you then will want me to be. I´m going and while I do that the A.T.C.U. won´t know what hit them. You won´t find me again after that.”

“Violence is not the answer to something like that.”

“I wasn´t talking about violence. I was talking about destroying their network and deleting everything they have saved about everyone. I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. and I can hack the A.T.C.U. it won´t matter how secure they think their network is. There is one thing you all haven´t understand even now. I want in? I get in. You can´t stop me.”


	2. Let me look after you (Daisy & May)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and May talking sometime after the season three finale. It doesn´t fit anywhere with season four but it kept swimming around in my head so I wrote it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comment! 
> 
> Here´s the next one.

„You don´t look too good.” It was a statement that May spoke and not a question. Skye looked like she slept rather unregularly and one would notice that her hands shook slightly if one knew what to look for.

“I don´t exactly have time to look after myself. I´m nearly always on the move.”

“It´s not healthy. You´re hurting yourself again.”

“I don´t really care, May.”

“You should.”

“But I don´t. I don´t have a place to test my powers safely like I had back at the base before everything went to hell. I testing as I´m going and that´s it.”

“Then let me help.”

“You´re working with S.H.I.E.L.D. You can´t do both and you know it. If you help me they will know where I am constantly and I won´t have that. You would also put your job at risk.”

“What if I don´t care? I could leave S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“You wouldn´t do that. You care too much about the others.”

“I told you already that you´re my main priority, Skye, if you would let me. More than once.”

“I´m the reason Andrew is dead.”

“No, you´re not. The reason Andrew is dead is because Jiaying had a failsafe in her book of names. Like everyone in her position would have. Andrew was dead the moment he went through terrigenesis. Lash was the one killed thanks to these fire guy as he saved you. You told us what happened and he wasn´t careful enough after he put you on the plane.”

“Jiaying was my mother.”

“So what? Not one of us blames you for what she did or for what you did while being under Hives control. You had no control. None of us would have under his influence. He was a parasite and a stubborn one at that. He also had Wards memories of you. He knew how he could manipulate you just the right way. Don´t blame yourself for that. You were a pawn in his game. An important one. His downfall began as he lost you.”

Skye kept silent after that and May knew that this could be the breaking point. Either she got through to her old rookie or she would push her further away. The last she hoped wouldn´t be the case.

“I have a few save houses scattered around the country that no one at SHIELD knows about.” She proposed and took a step closer to Skye. “Let us go to one and let me take care of you, Skye. Your body needs to heal and you need to sleep properly. Otherwise you will drive yourself to the ground.”

For a few moments Skye kept being silent but then she nodded slightly. “Okay but on the first notice of S.H.I.E.L.D. I vanishing.”

“Okay.”


	3. Never return (Daisy & Coulson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Coulson meeting in a bar and talking about her returning or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, everyone!

Coulson stopped before the door of the bar he would meet Daisy in. The name stood in glowing letters across the front ‘Luke´s’. It was a small bar in the middle of Hell´s Kitchen and Coulson asked himself why Daisy would want to meet here. A bar like this in a district like this was screaming for trouble.

As he stepped inside he noticed that only a few people were already there. Daisy not included it seemed he would have to wait a few minutes. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer for himself before he went over to one of the tables and sat down. Someone who had sat there before him had left todays newspapers laying on the table. He skipped trough the newspaper and sipped his beer.

“You S.H.I.E.L.D. guys really don´t know how to blend in with the normal crowd, do you?” a young woman sat down across from him with a glass of clear liquid that Coulson guessed wasn´t water.

“I´m sorry. What did you say?”

“I believe you heard me quite clearly, buddy.” The woman smiled slightly and emptied her glass. “I´m Jessica by the way. You´re waiting for little M, right?”

“Little M?”

“Oh, you know. Hacker who learned some kick-ass ninja skills.”

“You mean Daisy.”

“Seems so. She changes her name so often that I just stick with the first one she told me. Works quite well.” Jessica sounded quite bored.

“Why little M?”

“She never told you the name the nuns gave her?”

“Sure Mary-Sue. Yeah okay, now I get it. You know her from her childhood?”

“Jup, small but feisty. Always one for trouble.”

“You´re telling lies again, J.”

“As if, Little M. You know I don´t. If you want to I can tell some funny stories.”

“Nah, I´ll pass. How about you go and keep Luke busy? I´ll come over later.”

“You´re no fun.”

“J.” Jessica stood up and patted her old friend on the shoulder. After she took her empty glass she strode over to the bar to get a refill and sat down on one of the empty barstools

“Sorry if she bothered you, A.C.” Skye sat down and looked over to her old mentor.

“She didn´t but you seem to know her quite well.”

“We met a few times when we were kids. She had a knack to get in trouble and I wasn´t far behind her.”

“Somehow I have no problem believing that.” Coulson smiled a little. It was a smile that reached his eyes, which had become seldom in the last few months. “You should have let her tell one or two stories.”

“No, that wouldn´t have been a good idea.”

“Scared about what she would tell?”

“Wouldn´t you want to know.” Was the rather cocky answer back as Skye rested her back against the bank she was sitting on and smiled over at Luke as he brought her drink over. “Thanks, Luke.”

“No problem, Skye.” With these words the owner of the bar left again.

“He calls you Skye.”

“I never told them to call me Daisy.”

“Why?”

“To many bad memories and the always knew me as that or Mary-Sue. As I went back here I saw no reason to change that.”

“Okay, we could take that as a changer to another topic. The reason why I am here.”

“I´m not coming back, A.C.” Just like that Skye was all business and serious.

“Why not? The new director would take you back as a field agent.”

“We both know that that is a lie and not even a sweet one.”

“He promised.”

“Yeah, how about he lied? I already know what he told you and what he talks to about other people.” Skye shock her head and broke Coulsons hopes in two. “If I even make one step back into base I´ll have power inhibitors on my wrists and will be stuck in a cell or lab. No thanks. I like my freedom to much.”

Coulson was silent after she told him that and pondered for a while. “I knew that that could be a possibility but I didn´t want it to be true.”

“I know but I kept taps on S.H.I.E.L.D. and know about the directors plans for me. I have too much on my ledger to be just welcomed back into the base. I caused to much ruckus in the public. I´ll be there if you need my help. I can work as a consultant outside of the base but nothing more.” She told him and took a sip of her drink.

“I´ll tell the new director that you would be willing to work as a consultant. Any special contact persons?”

“Preferably you, May or Mack. None of the others. I don´t trust Simmons, she´s a wild card at this moment.”

“Okay, how should we contact you?”

Skye duck into her the pockets of her jacket and procured three wrist watches that seemed pretty ordinary. “The watches have a voice interface. Just push the two buttons on the right side at the same time and wait till the screen blinks one time. Speak you message and it will be sent to me. I know that the science guys will break these apart but they won´t find a way to track me. It´s safe.”

With careful hands Coulson took the watches and put one straight around his wrist. No one would be any wiser about its functions. “What if you want to contact us?”

“I can send you messages also. The watch will vibrate and the message will appear on the screen.”

“Okay, then we will do it this way. The director won´t be happy but I think that we will be his problem. Not mine.”

“I would dare to say so. You could also tell him that if one of his guys tries to take me in this partnership is over. One try. No second chances.”

“Will tell him that.”

“Good. How are May and Mack?”

“Both are pretty busy. May with training new agents and Mack with his vehicles and with being my partner.”

“May is training again?”

“Yeah but none of the new recruits meets really her requirements. She puts them through hell and back but none of them will reach the levels she wants from them. You were the last to reach those requirements.”

“I feel for these guys but on the other hands that means that they won´t be real challenge for me if I have to get one on one in hand to hand combat.”

“Don´t get too cocky about your skills.”

“I´m not. I´m still training with and without my powers. I also may have one or two tricks up my sleeve that none of you know of.”

“You´re vanishing act. I still don´t know how you pull that one of.”

“I won´t tell, A.C. A secret makes a woman, woman.” With these words Skye finished of her drink and stood up. “I´ll need to leave now, Coulson. I have another meeting in a few minutes where I need to be on time.”

“Take care, Skye.” Coulson smiled sadly and looked after her as she left the bar. Somehow he had the feeling that she had changed drastically in the last six month.


	4. Curiosities (Rosalind & Phil | Daisy & Mack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind just doesn´t understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

Daisy looked up from the video game she was playing with Mack as someone stepped out of Coulson´s office. It was Rosalind Price in her fine Suit with heels. She walked down the steps as if she owned the place.

“Heads on the game, Tremors. I need you to watch my back.” Said Mack as his partner completely missed a sniper on the rooftop of a destroyed hotel. As soon as the young Inhuman had her eyes on the game again said sniper was no more.

“Good shot.”

“You know that I always hit my mark, Mack.”

“Yeah, but this is a videogame. Not everything makes sense.”

“If you play something like this long enough you know how to use the guns and rifles.”

“Coulson said there was beer here somewhere. Could you tell me where?” interrupted Price the two partners and stepped over to them. “It´s not in the fridge.”

“We don´t keep beer in the fridge around here.”

“Why not? It makes the most sense if you want to keep it cool.”

“Nothing makes sense around here, Lady.” Answered Daisy with unveiled disdain in her voice as she stood from the couch and went to one of the Site boards near the couch. “Why walk over to the fridge when you can have it a few feet beside you?” She opened the doors and unveiled a bunch of six packs of beer. “Suit yourself.” With these words she sat down and got Mack to start the game again.

A bit perplexed Rosalind needed a moment before she took one of the six packs and went up the stairs to Coulson´s office.

“I don´t think that Agent Johnson likes me much.”

“Why would she?” asked Coulson with a rather dry tone and took the bottle she offered him.

“I know we began on the wrong foot but…”

“Give her time and take care in handling her people. Otherwise she will always be weary of you.”

“We´ll see. Why the hell do you keep beer in a site board?”

“It´s directly beside the couch. Why not store it there?”

“Because you can´t keep it cool in there!” Coulson looked at his beer and took a hearty swing.

“I think your wrong. It´s exactly the right temperature.” Rather skeptical the head of the ATCU took a sip of the beer and noticed that Coulson was right. The beer had exactly the right temperature.

“How do you do that?”

“Me? I didn´t do anything. That was the doing of FitzSimmons.”

“Who?”

“Two of my best engineers. A biochemist and a rocket scientist.”

“A rocket scientist? What people have you working for yourself?” the more Rosalind got to know about the people Coulson worked with the more irritated she got.

“Your Inhuman has no record at all, her partner is a mechanic with a cross between an axe and a shotgun and a rocket scientist. Another to add to that?”

“Sure but that would take the fun out of everything.”

 

 

 

 


	5. I dropped out, too (Daisy & Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Robbie talk after Gabe get´s to her with the "Bad Influance" talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I forgot to post this one. Sorry for that!
> 
> Have fun reading!

Robbie Reyes looked through the window of the bakery and let his gaze skip over the people inside. For two hours he now was searching for the young woman who had managed to fray a few of his nerves in under a week. Without him even knowing much about her. If he thought about it he knew nearly nothing about her.

´Where are you Daisy?` he thought and grimaced when he thought back to the talk he had had with his little brother. Gabe had done something that he didn´t approve of. Sure he had dropped out of high school but that didn´t mean that he couldn´t look after himself! His brother had overdone himself big time.

After five hours of searching he found her in the seedy side of town in a bar with a glass of something dark before her. It could be a coke but he wasn´t sure about that.

“Drowning your pains now?” he asked as he plopped down across from her on the bench. She looked up from the tablet that lay on the table.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him.

“Doing the right thing. My brother doesn´t know what he is talking about.”

“He sounded pretty sure about himself.”

“He thinks that because I dropped out of high school that he needs to look after myself because I would stray into trouble or something like that. I have the job at the garage because I wanted it. I was already working there as I dropped out.”

He got no reply back instead she emptied the glass and gave the bartender the sign to give her a new glass and two of that.

“I don´t drink. I need to drive.”   

Only after the bartender brought the two glasses over to them she spoke up.

“I dropped out, too and it´s only a coke. I took meds just two hours ago. Wouldn´t be really smart to add alcohol to the mix.”

“You what?” Robbie looked rather surprised after that revelation and took a small sip of the liquid. It really was just a coke.

“I was orphaned shorty after my birth and never got adopted. Stayed here and there for a few months but never more. Had enough when I was sixteen and just left. Erased myself from everywhere and got myself a van to life in. Did some odd jobs and perfected my hacking skills.”   

“You´re a hacker?” he asked to be sure and looked at her.

“Yes, I am. I was with the Rising Tide before my power thing started.”

“Rising Tide, huh. Then your skills must be pretty good.”

“With what I have done I need to have those skills if I want to stay hidden. A few old acquaintances are searching for me for months now. You met two of them in the lab.”

“They were with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I was SHIELD after Rising Tide.”

“And then something happened that made you leave.” He guessed but got no verbal answer only a nod. “Why haven´t they come after you if they know you´re in Los Angeles?”

“I don´t know. They have a new director and I think that he keeps them pretty busy.”

“You still keep taps on them.” Again he got no answer.

“You know that no answer is also an answer, right?”

“Shut up, Reyes.”

“Sore spot, eh.” He guessed and stood up. “How about I show you my favorite spot in town?”

 


	6. Woman on a mission (Daisy & May & Jemma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different way of getting May back in 4x03

Doctor Radcliffe winced slightly as the ground beneath him shook as if an earth quake occurred. “What the hell is happening? First a blackout and then an earthquake?” Rather nervous he moved his left hand through his hair. Today really wasn´t his day. 

As if to make his day worse than it already was the door was pushed against the wall with force. Through stepped someone he hadn´t expected at all. It was Daisy Johnson in a Goth Outfit. In a strange way it fit her perfectly but on the other hand he knew her from before Hive and because of that in different clothes. 

“Aren´t you on the run from everything that has to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” he asked while she completely ignored him and stepped around him. It seemed as if he wasn´t worth her time. She seemed to be a woman on a mission.  
Daisy stepped right through the door and into his lab in which Jemma was trying to save the life of Melinda May. How the hell did she know where she needed to go? He could hear a surprised gasp come from Jemma Simmons as the Inhuman told her to get out of the way. 

“Daisy?”

“Jemma.” 

“What are you doing here? Why…”

“I´m here because somehow even when I´m not here May gets hurt. I´m not going to let her die.”

“We have nothing here to restart her heart without electricity.”

“I don´t need electricity.” With these words Daisy laid her hands over Mays heart and concentrated on her powers. She could feel he damaged bones in her body and could barely suppress a whimper. Her arm hurt like hell the moment she began using her powers.

After a moment she could feel that Mays hearth slowly began to beat on its own again and kept a careful watch on it a bit longer. As she was sure that it was beating steadily she took her hands back to her side. 

“She will wake up in a bit.” She told Jemma and began to leave again.

“That´s it? You´re restarting May heart and leave right after that? Don´t you want to wait until she wakes up? To make sure she is well and knows that you saved her?” Jemma couldn´t understand why Daisy could leave just like that. 

“I know that she will wake up soon. If you want to then tell her that I saved her. I can´t stay. I´m already here too long.” With these words Daisy left the home of Doctor Radcliffe all without sparing him a glance. 

Only moments after that Melinda May awoke with a gasp and sat up. “Where the hell am I and what happened?”


	7. Losing something like that (Daisy & Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plays around episode four of season 4. Before it is known that James is the leak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I wish you all a good start into the new year!

How could they lose something important like that?

That was the question that occupied Daisys mind since Elena had told her two days ago how someone had leaked the List with names of the powered people from the Sokovia Accords. Hadn´t they protected the data enough? That data was as sensitive as it could be. It held everything to find a powered person with ease.

She was sure that someone gave this data to the watchdogs but she didn´t know who that was. Sooner or later she would find out who did that and said person wouldn’t be happy if so got to them.

“You rather silent these days. What´s up?”

“You heard about the Sokovia Accords, right?”

“Who hasn´t?”

“The blackouts a few days back were done by the watchdogs.”

“That was on the news.”

“What wasn´t on the news was the fact that to all the cities that were hit by the blackout Inhumans had been relocated. The only place someone could find the location of these powered Individuals were in the database of the Accords.”

“You´re thinking that someone told the watchdogs where these people were.”

“Exactly, Robbie.”

“Well that sucks. Is your name on that list?”

“No, for that I would have had to sign the accords and I won´t do that. It would mean that my whole life would be controlled by someone different and I won´t have that. I´m not going to have my location known to people I don´t know or trust.”

“You want to find who did that.”

“Sure I do. It´s what I have to do to protect my people.”

“These people don´t know what you´re doing for them.”

“They don´t need to know.”


	8. Different vibrations (Daisy & May)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and vibrations of people around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope the new year has treated everyone good until know and keeps doing so!
> 
> So I had this one nagging thought on my mind the last few days. Daisy can sense vibrations, right? If we spin the thought further and think about what Gordon said in season 2, that everything has it´s own vibration. Then why hasn´t Daisy noticed something different with the LMD-May? The vibrations must be different, right?
> 
> This takes place after the winter-finale. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was late at night as Daisy Johnson lay awake in her old room at the playground. She was only back for two days but as it seemed FitzSimmons and Mack had made sure that her old room was left untouched while she was away. How they managed that she didn´t know but most of the other rooms around her were occupied. The only thing they had done was washing her clothes that had been thrown over a chair in the corner of the room.

She was still awake because something just didn´t sit well with her. There was a thought at the back of her mind that kept her awake. She wasn´t sure what it was but it was important.

The young inhuman closed her eyes and concentrated on the rooms around her. The two left from her belonged to Leo and Jemma. The room right from her was Mack´s and directly opposite her was the one from May. At room at the right side from May Coulson had taken.

The room from Fitz was empty but for that there were two persons sleeping in Jemma´s room. Daisy wondered when the two had last slept alone.

Mack was also not alone but both occupants of his room seemed to be awake. At least the vibrations of the bodies let to that assumption. Seemed as if Elena was still with him. What they did she didn´t know but at least they were quiet.

Coulson´s vibrations where also calm which indicated he was asleep.

In May´s room she noticed something was different. Someone was in the room of her SO but it wasn´t Melinda May. The vibrations her body gave of were completely wrong.

Was that what had kept her awake? Probably. She knew May and her tells inside and out. Like the back of her hand. She hadn´t noticed the difference in the vibrations on the forefront of her mind with everything that was going on. But at the dead of night with no important things it was like thunder on a clear summer night.

She pondered about what to do. If her guess was right and somebody had replaced May then it could be dangerous to confront her directly. She needed to be sneaky about it which she wasn´t too bad at. The interesting thing was that nothing about this replacement indicated that this was someone different. Everyone slipped up eventually.

When could have someone had the chance to replace May?

She thought about it and what the others had told her about the time she hadn´t been at the base. About the blackout and when May had been with… Radcliffe! He had been alone with May after Jemma left. The only other thing there had been AIDA who she refused to think as a person about. She had a hard drive and didn´t need oxygen to life.

She thought more about it and thought about the vibrations that AIDA gave of. She had only briefly met her but the vibrations were slightly familiar to the ones May had now if she remembered correctly. Could Radcliffe have replaced May with an LMD? If yes, why? What could he want that was on base?

Daisy sat up as she remembered what was currently on base. The damn book! The darkhold. What other thing could Radcliffe want? The way she had gotten to know him and the way he held himself now around S.H.I.E.L.D. personal was a complete 180. Under Hive he had been somewhat of a mad scientist. You couldn´t be that one minute and completely sane on the other.

The first thing for her knew to-do list was clear. Get the book and hide it where preferably nobody would find it in the near future.

The second would be to verify what she thought about the May-LMD.

If the second was correct then she needed to get her out of commission quietly.

The third would be somewhere around one of her greatest strengths. Trying to find a way into the system that was the LMD. She knew the way Fitz used programming which made it easier for her.

After that would be getting Radcliffe locked into a dark cell somewhere he could not get out and finding May, hopefully alive and mostly unhurt.  

 


	9. Inside a library (4x12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Daisy talk before the gig with the exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn´t stop myself after I saw the latest episode. They were in a library right? With rows of books =)
> 
> Have fun reading!

„We need to act fast.“ Said Coulson and kept a tight hold onto the brown leather bag. The leather bag with the Darkhold inside of it.

“Yeah, but we shouldn´t gamble with the book. If something goes wrong and they manage to get a hold on the bag, then god knows what will happen.” Gave Daisy to consider, because the Darkhold in the hands of the Watchdogs and their sponsors didn´t agree with her.

“But we need the book to get Koenig back.”

“That may be but the book is in the back and I bet they know that. We can switch the book and throw the bag into the middle between the two groups. They won´t have the time to check what is inside of it. Also, getting a suitable book in weight shouldn´t be too hard. We´re surrounded by them. The Darkhold we can put in its place until this situation is resolved.”

“Okay, but we should act fast.” Coulson answered after he thought about it for a second.

 

A few minutes later they had switched the books and Coulson went to intercept the guys that had kidnapped Agent Koenig and demanded the book in exchange.

 

After the little show, the bad guys had gotten a hold of the leather bag, they were back on the Zephyr-1 and the Koenigs began to apologize for the failed mission, Coulson began to smile. “Who said they have the book?”

“They don´t?” LJ asked surprised. “But they got the bag!”

“The bag yes but a no on the book.” Daisy joined the little group with a grin on her face and a backpack slung over her left shoulder. Her armbraces where removed from its place and peeked out of the side of it.

“You had the time to switch the book?” Sam asked perplexed.

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I had forgotten to post a One-Shot that I posted on fanfiction.net. I added it a few minutes ago as the fifth chapter! So if you want to read it go to "i dropped out, too"


	10. We´re spies! (4x10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk in the quinjet after the failed plan at the senates hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens right after season 4 episode 10 ´The patriot´
> 
> Have fun reading it!

With a shake of the head Daisy sat herself down in one of the seats of the quinjet in which they had traveled to the senate’s hearing. She was glad that she hadn´t signed the sokovia accords today because of the ´small´ glitch of the plan.

“What do they think we do? Playing chess and taking openly action in conflicts? S.H.I.E.L.D. is a spy organization for hells sage!” The senators didn´t seem to have realized that. Maybe never would. “What good is a spy when everyone knows that he is there?”

“They are politicians, Agent Johnson.” Answered Mace and sat down across from her. Coulson and Elena sat on each site of Daisy. “They just think different.”

“Doesn´t mean they can just make our jobs more difficult than they already are.” Grumbled the Inhuman and shed her jacket and blouse. Beneath that she wore a black tank top which was much more her style. “Some of us need to stay hidden in the shadows of society. Even when they see it the other way. If they let what happened today out into the open, then the whole world knows for example that Coulson is alive. Which could lead to a few very unhappy individuals steering up trouble.”

“Or if a close-up picture of you gets into the wrong hands they will know your past.” Spoke Mace something out that Daisy hadn´t wanted to say. The inhuman hacker had somehow managed to delete every picture or video, etc. where she could be directly identified as Skye or Mary-Sue from every source possible. He knew from her file that she had up until know managed to live in the shadow of society. Barely anyone had known of her existence.

He got no answer for that but he knew that he spoke the truth. Her past or her upbringing alone was a very sensitive subject with Daisy. Something he had gotten the warning sign from Coulson for as he had spoken to him about talking with Daisy about it.

“How about we stay with the spy part? If they get names and dates up into the open, then they will make out jobs indeed harder. Our targets and enemies can find out weaknesses and blank spots or detect a way into our network.” Tried Coulson to overstep the sudden silence.

“Hey!” Daisy protested, because she had designed and build said network from scratch. It was a masterwork that nobody she knew until now managed to get in. She had tweaked a few things after she came back because a few idiots had managed to open weak links. Now said links didn´t exist anymore. It had taken Fitz and her days if not weeks to pull the network cables into every room and connect it properly as they had first moved in. The old base hadn´t had one network capable cable.

“There is enough possibility for a worst case of that sort and you know it.” Said Coulson and looked to Daisy. He knew that she had put everything into S.H.I.E.L.D.s network. Many nights he or May had brought her coffee because they knew that she worked late into the night. He knew very well that some nights she had only had one or two hours of sleep because she had had training with May at five each morning.

“If they go into the open there is nothing that we can do to stop them.” Answered Mace because he knew it was futile.

“Sure there is but they won´t like it.”

“What do you mean with that, Agent Johnson?”

“I deleted myself and later everyone from my team from every database possible. I have programs available that scout every network in real-time for proof of someone’s existence. I can configure them so that even when they have a video live on TV that it wouldn´t be possible to detect who it is.”

“Why do you need something like that?” The director was clearly confused.

“It´s not about needing it now but having it available in case you need it in the future.”


	11. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy taking one for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This was written after a request from ´hey´. I hope you like it!
> 
> Have fun reading.

Daisy ducked behind a few barrels that were strewn around the little side street. How had it happened that this seemingly simple mission had taken a turn to the worst?

“We need to take the sniper out and fast.” She could hear Mays voice over the comms.

“Yeah, well. Easier said than done.” She answered back and tried to locate said sniper in the building ahead of her. The sad thing was that she couldn´t see him or her.

“I can´t locate him.” She told her old SO “If I had a little time I could locate him with the vibration his rifle causes.”

“How long?”

“Probably too long.”

“Try it. We´re not getting to where we need to go. I´ll watch your back.”

“Copy that.” Daisy crouched down low and tried to concentrate on the building. They knew from intelligence gathering beforehand that the building was deserted for years now which should make it easier but she needed to blend out the other agents around and the street behind her.

“He is somewhere on the fourth floor and to the left side.” She spoke into her comms after a few minutes and let out a breath. This had taken a bit of strength out of her. She really needed to work on this in the future. At least on the long-distance part.

“I´ll see what I can do.” Yo-Yos answered seconds later and then silence followed. Silence in which Daisy crept slowly forward, always careful to keep herself hidden from the sniper. Once a bullet whizzed a few centimeters over her head and buried itself into the asphalt.

“We have a problem.” Came Yo-Yos voice over the comms.

“He got you?” asked Coulson, who was located at the beginning of the side street. 

“No, he did not.” Yo-Yo sounded a little offended. “I got him but here is a device that is counting down and cables are going away from it.”

“What do you mean cables go away from it?” Coulson didn´t like what the speedster had told him.

“I would say she means a freaking bomb.” Answered Daisy, got up from her hiding place and ran over to the building. She needed to see what exactly what they had to deal with.

She was a little out of breath as she reached the fourth floor because she had made it up the stairs in record time but didn´t stop. She needed to reach Yo-Yo.

As she reached her destination Yo-Yo stepped into her way.

“Wait, Daisy.”

“Why?”

“Look.” Yo-Yo showed Daisy the cables that left the room. Some were above ground and Daisy would have stepped right into a few of them if she hadn´t stopped her.

“Yeah, well. That could have gone badly.” Daisy was glad that her friend had stopped her. Slowly she stepped into the room and was careful not to touch any of the cables.

The bomb was connected to a computer with a screen that was counting down the time. They had around ten minutes left. Daisy checked out the computer and began to type hurriedly. “Guys, I think I can stop the detonation.”

“How?” asked Fitz who was way out of range of the bomb. Together with Jemma he was at the quinjet that was located at the top of a building a few blocks down.

“The bomb is controlled by a computer.”

“So you want to go back to the good ol´ days and hack it?”

“Yes, Fitz. I´m going to do exactly that.” Was her calmly spoken answer. “But it is going to be a tight thing. I want all of you to leave. Go back to the quinjet.”

“We won´t…” began Yo-Yo but Coulson interrupted her. “Everyone does as she said.”

“What?” there was astonishment in the tone of the others.

“Daisy needs to concentrate on defuse the bomb. She can´t do that if she knows that we could be hurt if something happens.”

Without further arguing the others left the area round the building. No one wanted to leave because Daisy had a knack to get herself hurt in situations like these.

Daisy in the meantime took her hands away from the keyboard. She had managed to get her hands on the layout of the bomb and had gotten to know what she had guessed already. There was no way to diffuse the bomb in the time she had left but she could stop the bomb from destroying the whole block. Very carefully she disconnected the wires that connected to the other explosives that were strewn across the building. The only thing left as the ten minutes had counted down was the bomb located in the room with herself. Just in time she managed to rise a force field around herself as the bomb donated.

 

With horror Coulson watched as the building Daisy was in collapsed to the ground. “Daisy!” May stopped him as he made to run towards the crash site.

“You need to wait. If you go now you will hurt yourself. As soon as the site is stable we can go and try to find her.” The next few minutes consisted of anxious waiting until it was save to scout the area. In the meantime, Fitz was sending out his dwarfs to scan for signs of life.

“Have you got anything, Fitz?” asked Coulson as he reached the edge of the destroyed building.

“Nothing for now.” Was the answer to his question. “But the dwarfs only scanned a quarter of the site.”

“Tell me if you find anything.”

“Copy that.”

A good twenty minutes later the dwarfs found a sign of life under the rubble. “I got something.” Fitz told the others and send one of his dwarfs to Coulson so he could point him to where he needed to go.

It took them half an hour to clear the rubble safely from where the sign was located. Under a big wall, Daisy laid barely conscious and with her arms stretched away from her. It looked as if she had kept the wall from crushing her.

“Took you long enough.” She muttered before everything around her went black.

 

“How is she?” asked May as she stepped into the med bay and to the bed of her rookie.

“She will make it.” Jemma said with a rather dry tone to her voice. “Her right side took quite the hid. Leg and arm broken, ribs are fractured and she has a concussion. Also, her left wrist is sprained. I really don´t know how she managed to kept the wall from crushing her.”

“Did she wake up?”

“For a few minutes, yes. I had to sedate her because she wouldn´t lay still.” So that was the answer to the rather dry tone of the biochemist thought May.

 


	12. The long game (5x03, Daisy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wakes up after Deke betrayed her in 5x03

Daisy woke up with a splitting headache and asked herself what had happened. The last thing she remembered was… Deke! The bastard had sold her out to the Kree. He even had had the nerve to tell her that he was playing the long game. Why? She had no time for that!

She shook her head and checked the room she was in. She laid in a comfortable bed which was the first thing she noticed and it irritated her like hell. Who had laid her there? The rest of the room was rather simple but elegant. Everything was clean and cared for. The exact opposite from where the other humans lived their daily life.

Just as she wanted to stand up some Kree stepped into the room. One of them was Kasius and another two seemed to be human but with gold covering part of their skin. Before she could look deeper than the façade Kasius decided to speak to her.

“You will show me what you can do but before that you will change your clothes so we know that you have only what we want you to have.” With these words one of the two white clothed humans gave her a new set of clothes.

“Why should I do that?” asked Daisy rather plainly because she had no desire to do what the Kree wanted.

“Because the consequences of denying me what I want would be dire.” Daisy didn´t like his tone at all as he spoke. She looked over to the two humans at his side but they didn´t seem to focus on anything. Their gaze was unfocused like nothing she had ever seen.

With a shrug of her shoulders she took the clothes and changed into them. She didn´t really care about the fact that none of them left the room. It wasn´t the first time she changed while someone was watching her and she was sure that it wouldn´t be the last.

After she had changed two burly looking Kree took her by her arms and dragged her after Kasius and his companions out of the room and down the hall.

“I have two functioning feet and can walk myself, you know?” She tried to talk to the two blue guys but was completely ignored.

On the way to god knows where Deke was added to Kasius little group which got terribly to Daisys nerves.

“How about you face me, Deke? Back stabbing asshole.” This earned her a slap to the back of her head from one of the two Kree beside her.

“Hey!”

“How about you learn to keep your mouth shut, Inhuman? You only speak when asked by a superior otherwise we will make it so you can´t utter a sound.” The Kree on her left said and glowered down at her.

“Superior? And who would that be? One of you blue guys? Hell no.” Right now Daisy didn´t care about any consequences and her mood was rather bad anyway. The headache also hadn´t gone away.

That sentence earned her a gag that completely covered the lower part of her face and made sure that her mood only worsened.

By the time they reached what looked like a small arena Daisy was ready to kill someone.


	13. Trust (5x08, Daisy & Deke & May)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy trying to keep away from Deke and May talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!

„Daisy…“

„Stay away from me Deke or I´ll kick your ass.” Interrupted Daisy Deke and gave him a pissed look. She still hadn´t forgiven him for what he had done to her. It would take a long time. Probably longer than she would be here.

“I just want to talk!”

“Yeah and I don´t want to talk to you. So, leave.”

“But…”

“No buts.” With these words Daisy left the hangar of the zephyr to go back to the cockpit where the others were.

“What did you do to her to make her hate you?” Melinda May stepped out of her hiding place behind a few boxes.

“I didn´t do anything.”

“I don´t believe you.”

“Yeah well…”

“Spill or I will make you.”

“I may have told Kasius where to find her.” Deke didn´t know who the woman before him was or he would have formulated his sentence differently.

“You did what?” May had lowered her voice which was a sure sign for her teammates that it would be better to stop talking. Nobody had told Deke this.

“She wanted to rush things to get Simmons back which would have cost many lifes. With telling Kasius fewer lifes were lost and she still got her back.” Which was the totally wrong thing to say on his part.

Mays eyed him for a moment before she shook her head. “Does any of the fancy stories you grew up with entail the way Daisy grew up? Or was it only that she destroyed the planet?”

 “What is more important than her destroying the planet?” Deke sounded more than irritated. What did he need to know more?

“She was an orphan, treated like shit her whole childhood and grew up without a family. Her hospital track list is longer than a few of the books I have read. She wanted to get Jemma back as fast as possible because the team is her family. She never had that before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.” answered May and it was easy to her how pissed she was. “As we picked her up she already had a bunch of different traumas on her shoulders and you just added a few more to the existing ones. She doesn´t trust easily and you made sure that she will never trust you with that move. That we won´t trust you.”


	14. How are you doing (5x08, Daisy & May)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and May talking about Daisys time with the Kree as a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all fun reading this!

May wandered through the zephyr one because she was searching for Daisy. Jemma had told her what had happened to her rookie and she just knew that Daisy wasn´t feeling as well as she wanted to make them believe. Being treated as a slave by the enemy and being forced to fight for their pleasure was never good. Sure, she was forced to fight also but it wasn´t the same. The slave part wasn´t there.

She found her in one of the old storage room for cleaning supplies. She sat on the ground with her back to one of the closets with her head in her hands.

“How are you doing?” May asked as she sat down beside the younger woman.

“Good.” Was the prompt response she got without Daisy looking her way.

“We both know that that is a lie.” May rebuked what Daisy said with a soothing voice. She didn´t want to spook the younger one. She knew that Daisy was in a rather delicate state. Either she got her grips again or she would grumble to pieces. The latter one they had no time to deal with in this situation.

For a few minutes there was nothing apart from silence but May didn´t say anything. She knew that Daisy needed the time before she responded to her. Needed to arrange her thoughts.

“It was crazy. Seeing all those inhumans and knowing that they all just had accepted being slaves. Accepted to be separated from their families after just having gone through the change as kids.” Daisy spoke slowly about what she had seen.

“Knowing you couldn´t do anything to change what was happening.” May spoke still in a soothing voice.

“Every inhuman there had one of those inhibitors that they could turn on and off when they wanted with the push of a button. We are nothing but animals for them.” There was nothing but bitterness in her voice. “And the worst of it? One of them tried to help me and Jemma. He could read thoughts and helped us lie to Kasius. After Kasius found out that he had lied he killed him before my eyes because for him he wasn´t trustworthy anymore.”

“He knew the risks.”

“I know but he did what he did because I talked him into it.”

“It was still his own decision. You can´t blame yourself for that.”

“It was because of me.”

“No, it wasn´t. You were in the same situation as him. You were treated and kept as a slave. Just like him. They had turned off your powers. Just like his. They forced you to fight for their amusement. Just like him. They kept you powerless against them. Just like him. The difference between you two is that you had someone you could work with to help you get out and he didn´t.”

For a moment it was silent but then she noticed that Daisy´s breathing rhythm changed with little hiccups in between. She was crying.

A few seconds later Daisy was clinging to her like her life depended on it. May was slow to hug her but she did. She knew that her rookie needed this.


	15. Only weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Daisy plan to meet with General Hale.
> 
> Happens sometime after Hale manages to get Coulson and before the others get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!
> 
> As always Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it´s characters don´t belong to me!

„General Hale only sees weapons in us.” Daisy sounded bitter but unsurprised. She had met to many people who thought exactly like Hale.

“Yes, but we can use that to our advantage.” Agreed May and was already beginning to plan the next move.

“Because a weapon needs somebody to point it in the right direction and to pull the trigger?” guessed Daisy and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. The wound at her neck was itching like hell.  

“Exactly. Right now, Hale probably thinks that Coulson decides who the target is.”

“And because she has Coulson he can´t tell me who to attack or what to do.” May only nodded after Daisy said those words and both grinned a little. Maybe this time they would have the upper hand.

 

 

They met General Hale two days later at an agreed location. She had a few of her LMD robot guards with her together with Ruby. Coulson was nowhere in sight.

Daisy walked slightly behind May as they stepped out of the quinjet while Mack and Piper where right beside her. It was a strategic move to further strengthen the thought that she was just a weapon or a tool for them. That she wasn´t part of the decision making of S.H.I.E.L.D. or better Coulson´s successor as director.

The Inhuman wore the clothing she had been wearing when she was fighting Sinara in the future. They had a lack of resources and because of that needed to make do with what they had. This clothing was what could be used the best when fighting. She had the hood up to hide part of her face. Sure, she had a blank mask put onto her face which she had learned to create at a young age but it gave her a slight advantage because her eyes couldn´t be seen.

As May and the others stopped a few meters before Hale and her followers Daisy stopped slightly behind them. Her hands were resting behind her back and her feet shoulder width apart. Further creating the image of a loyal soldier or weapon to be used at the whim of another.

“Nice of you to meet with us.” Began General Hale with a small smile on her lips. “As I already told Coulson we need to work together to protect our planet and to save the people living on it.”

“As Coulson isn´t here I can´t validate what you say.” Countered May and crossed her arms over her breasts. She wasn´t planning to believe everything she was told. Especially if said person was from Hydra.

“Coulson wasn´t capable of making it to this trip. Maybe another time.”

“That would mean that such a meeting happens more than one time. Why should we agree with that?”

“Because we have the same enemy in a few weeks or months and you want to see Director Coulson again. Right, Agent May?”

“It´s Director May, right now.” Corrected May with a dry tone to her voice. She wasn´t about to play the games Hydra wanted to play. Getting straight to the point was more her thing. No small talk.    

In the blink of an eye Daisy stood before May and the others, blocking an attack from Ruby. The blade of the blonde assassin was half a meter away from Daisy´s neck not moving an inch held by an invisible wall. The Inhuman had manipulated the frequencies around them to form an unbreakable wall. It didn´t take much energy to hold the wall and thus was the best plan of action. Added to that nobody had given her the command to attack.

“You should show more respect to my mother.” Ruby´s voice was rather cold.

Daisy kept quiet while she held up the manipulated wall of frequencies before her. She wasn´t planning to say anything. That was up to May and the others this time.

“I show respect to the people who deserve it. I don´t know your mother and added to that she admitted to being part of Hydra. So right now? No respect for Hydra members.” May answered before she looked towards Daisy. “Keep the wall up. No response needed now.”

“Yes, Ma´am.” Acknowledged the Inhuman and remained where she was between Ruby and her team.

“How about you keep your subordinate on the leash like I do mine?” proposed May and kept her eyes on Ruby who was still trying to get through the wall that Daisy was keeping up. “She doesn´t seem to follow your commands to well.“

“Ruby, step away.”

“But…” protested the blonde assassin and was interrupted right away.

“Now!”

As Ruby stepped away Daisy also stepped back behind May and the others. She would keep an eye on her surroundings and respond as needed.

“I suppose now we can talk?” assumed May and switched her gaze to General Hale.

“Yes, please follow me inside so we can sit down.”


End file.
